just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune
Liliana Neptune Seghart, or often referred to as just Neptune, is the main protagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia. Neptune is the adopted sister of Compa and adopted granddaughter of Moopa. She suffers a strange type of epileptic amnesia after she was found near a death state by Compa. She resides at the Seghart Farm working as a farm hand along Compa after she was taken in by her and her grandfather. Appearance Neptune has lilac short hair with her bangs reaching down to her collar bone. She has purple eyes and is often seen wearing a straw hat to go along with her pink tank top and blue overalls when working around the Seghart Farm. Her straw hat also has a visible pink bow tied to it which she had tied to it when first given to her. When wearing casual clothing, Neptune sports a strange hair clip in the shape of a D-pad that she alternates between putting on either the left or right side of her hair, which she notes is very weird to not have a pair for the one she has. According to Compa and Moopa, she had apparently sported a mysterious choker that had a light blue D-pad symbol on it. Additionally, she was also told to have worn a white hoodie with that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves had two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie had dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie had a purple letter "N". She also had apparently wore light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes were purple and blue. This particular outfit she had was severely damaged and had tints of her blood on them when she was brought to the farm. Compa also reveals that since she recovered, Neptune had this particular outfit put away and hidden out of fear of them and not wanting to know what happened to her before. Personality Neptune is a happy and hardworking girl, as she is always seen with a smile on her face while helping out with the work on the Seghart Farm which never fades even when she gets tired. She is optimistic and very friendly towards other people, she had gained her admiration from the people at the nearby village from the farm to the point that even kids look up to and play with her. Neptune has a good length of confidence in her and her friends' capabilities and always does her best to support and understand them, especially Compa whom she owes a lot to for always taking care of her ever since she found her, despite getting annoyed with Compa's overreactions whenever she gets hurt. Neptune never backs down on an objective, as if she sets something in her mind, she will do everything to see it through the very end, regardless of how ridiculous or difficult it may be. History At some point in the past, Neptune had suffered a very vicious accident that lead to her severely injured and bloodied state when Compa found her. Upon being found and taken to the Seghart Farm, Compa and her grandfather, Moopa, did their best to take care of and help her recover. Through their efforts, Neptune was able to make a slow but sure recovery, but suffered a strange type of amnesia, as she can't remember what happened to her prior to where she woke up from at the farm, but only remembering that her name is "Neptune". After a couple of days trying to recollect her memories, Neptune was unable to remember anything at all and despite asking a lot of people if they knew who she was, they found nothing to help her where she came from. When the reality befell Neptune that she now had nowhere to be, Moopa decided to adopt her into his family which Compa happily agreed to. Although Neptune was worried that she would become a freeloader towards the two people who did everything they could to help her, she eventually accepted their hospitality and was happily taken in as a part of their family. Since then, Neptune had began working at the Seghart Farm for nearly a month as both a helper and part of the Seghart family. Plot [ To be Added... ] Relationships 'Compa Seghart' Neptune's very close friend and adoptive sister. Neptune deeply cares about Compa and owes her a lot for taking her in when she found her in a near death state. 'Moopa Seghart' Neptune's adoptive grandfather. Despite knowing that she has no blood relations to him, Neptune nevertheless looks up to and treats Moopa as her actual grandfather and even goes to affectionately call him by the nickname of "Grandpop". Trivia *Neptune was never given a surname in the original game series, however, her current surname is merely an adopted one given to her by Moopa due to her being an adopted member of the Seghart family. *Neptune never lets her hair down or was ever seen with her hair down at all in a straight fashion as it was always kept in their usual spiky style in the video game series. Here, apart from her flashback to the day she was found and met the Segharts, Neptune keeps her hair down. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia (Characters) Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia